La verdad de Kid y Chrona
by Carmen-Fan-Fiction
Summary: Kid y Chrona se aman pero eso no quita que ellos de diferentes y sus pasados afectan en su presente. Uno nacido en lujos y ella en la oscuridad. KxC


**La verdad de Kid y Chrona**

Hola jajaja tiempo sin andar por aquí...si...bueno, la inspiración llega sin aviso y aquí un oneshot de esta pareja que amo.

o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Kid se enamoro de Chrona, lo sabia, podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su alma. Sabía que la amaba y sabía que ella era la indicada.  
Chrona jamas había conocido la mas mínima muestra de afecto hasta que conoció a Mala y por consiguiente, a Kid. Chrona no entendía sus nervios, sus sonrojos o sus "mariposas en el estómago", de hecho, le daba miedo, no sabía lidiar con eso. Pero lo intentaba, porque ella quería seguir conociendo sus sentimientos y Kid era el indicado para que le enseñara pues por cada vez que ellos hablaban, se abrazaban o besaban ella sentía una nueva y extraordinaria sensación.

8 de marzo, los chicos llevarían 5 meses de novios. Hace 5 meses estos dos experimentaron el amor. Pero las personas son personas y sus sentimientos cambian o se confunden.

Ese día, Kid se levantó con la mayor sonrisa para impresionar a Chrona y contagiarle la misma energía y verla y sentirla tan contenta como el.  
Chrona, de despertó, se rasco la cabeza y noto que su cabello, corto pero alocado cabello, se enredo. Se dio cuenta del día de su "aniversario" cuando vio el mini calendario que esta en su escritorio.

La pareja se encontró en Shibusen. Uno feliz, otro temeroso de costumbre.

-Hola mi linda rosada -sonrio Kid y le tomo la mano a su novia  
-Hola Kid -sonrio de medio lado la nombrada novia  
Kid con un poco de desanimo por tal saludo, decidió ignorarlo y volvió a sonreír y verla a los ojos -tu regalo te lo daré bajo nuestro árbol, te parece?  
-Claro, aunque no esperaba un regalo... Te hice algo... -la chica miro sus manos un poco avergonzada, no tenia el dinero suficiente para unos chocolates, así que décimo debujar algo que solo a ellos dos identifica y una linda carta perfumada  
-Oh, no tenias que darme algo, querida. Con tu amor a mi me basta -bueno, hay que decir que Kid se esta pasando de romántico, cosa que ponía incomoda a Chrona

El día paso, los amigos y cercanos de la pareja los felicitaban por tal celebración, romántica y cursi celebración de 5 meses.

La tarde estaba cayendo y los chicos se habían separado por unas clases pero ya era hora de ir bajo el árbol.  
Ambos, muy puntuales, llegaron.  
Kid llevaba un gran, por no decir inmenso, ramo de flores.  
El chico se los dio a su chica -son 5 docenas de las mejores rosas de Death City, espero te encanten aunque estas jamás igualaran tu hermosura.  
La joven bruja sólo miro impresionada, confundida, avergonzada y nada emocionada esa escena  
-Chrona...que te pasa? -le dijo triste Kid por ver tal inesperada acción  
-Yo...yo solo te tengo esto...-estiro el brazo y le dio el dibujo y la carta. Algo muy sencillo.  
Kid se toco la frente y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba...estaba siendo muy materialista  
-Lo siento Chrona... Estuve siendo muy materialista y no quiero que te sientas incomoda, solo quise impresionarte y hacerte sentir toda una princesa  
-No pasa nada  
El chico sonrió amable y le dio un beso a Chrona pero esta no se movió, no le intereso, solo quedó ahí, parada y siendo besada como si Kid fuera un objeto en sus labios.  
-Chrona...-el chico se sentía mal, se sentía triste, ¿Chrona llego a sentir que ya no lo amaba?  
-¿Kid? -en la voz de Chrona de mostraba una clara duda- ¿Que te pasa? -la joven estaba confundía y se notaba  
El chico empezó a reír como loco y la joven de asusto  
-¿Que ocurre? ¿porque actúas así? -Chrona empezó a ver a todos lados y tomo su pose de costumbre, agarrando su propio brazo con fuerza en muestra del nuevo miedo  
-Re-realmente eres rara -le dijo kid  
-Eso... Eso me hiere -dijo ellos con un deje triste  
-Sólo miranos! -le vio a los ojos- ¡Mirate! Somos tan distintos..  
-Pues si... Yo soy descendencia de una bruja y tu de un shinigami, somos claramente distin- la joven quedo callada con un fuerte "No" de su novio  
-No... ¡No es eso porque hasta las brujas sienten!  
-Yo...yo...  
-No eres normal, no sabes sentir, no sabes amar...  
-Jamas fui enseñada a eso... nu-nunca tuve un afecto en mi vida hasta ahora... Solo sabía sentir miedo y repulsión y ahora me llenan de estos sentimientos tan distintos y tan fuertes, cosas con las que no se lidiar y...y... ¡A SI ME ACEPTASTE! -la joven grito fuerte y su novio entro en razón- ¿crees que es fácil? ¡aun me cuesta agarrate la mano! Estos sentimientos son muchos y llegan a doler, hoy me duele el pecho pero no se que sea pero me causa dolor y se que eso es malo, así que no sabía como reaccionar porque si estoy contigo jamas sentire algo doloroso... Hasta hoy... Pense que comprendidas esto, que me comprendias.. Porque así decidiste amarme

El joven jamas se había sentido estúpido, imbécil, patán y ruin. Había herido a la chica que amaba por su comportamiento cuando el se enamoro de ella y la aceptó con ese comportamiento. La estaba juzgando de algo que a el mismo le había enamorado.  
-Perdoname, Chrona...perdoname...te amo...si, si lo hago y jamas cambiará, mi amor pero asi como de confundida llegas a estar...también lo llego a estar yo... A veces no comprendo y se que tu tampoco...pero estare contigo para decirte que eso doloroso en el pecho es amor, emoción y felicidad. Lo se porque es lo mismo que siento yo, cada día al verte, a toda hora que paso contigo, con cada palabra que me diriges..  
-Kid...-la chica le miro preocupada- ¿te causo tanto dolor?  
-Demasiado  
-Lo-lo siento...yo ja-j-jamas quiero causarte eso, yo  
-Tranquila querida, esta bien, eso es el amor el joven sonrio y abrazo a su delicada novia- si lo siento es porque es verdad estoy enamorado  
La chica asintió y correspondió el abrazo. Aún estaba confundida.

o&o&o&o&o&o&

y aquí termina, ta daaaa jajaja

se me ocurrió la idea de que esta pareja realmente debería tener problemas, pues son muy distintos y pos supuesto que hay problemas en eso pues Chrona a penas sabe diferenciar el dolor física al emocionar al igual que apenas sabe diferenciar el dolor que mata al que envenena (por decirlo que algún modo)

bueno, disculpen si esto tiene muuuchas faltas de ortografías, estoy en un iPad y su teclado no es de los más aptos para escribir jaja. Como sea, espero les haya gustado

¡ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 _¿Review?_


End file.
